Prophet or the Profiteer
by Screaming Mimi
Summary: My first HP fic. A look into the relationship of Lucius and Severus, to see what makes 'em tick. And my personal opinion about a few things. Perhaps some slash lovin in later chapters. Please RnR!
1. Default Chapter

  
Prophet or Profiteer  
  
_Hey you there in the mirror  
Don't you know the sadder is oftentimes the wiser?  
And I should be boxing the devil but somehow I never seem to locate my gloves  
And I'll bail whenever push comes to shove  
Oh, and all the wrongs I don't right just to curb his hungry appetite  
The question is clear  
Will I be a prophet or a profiteer?  
~ Matt Caplan  
_

  
_A/N: My first HP fic. I'm gonna continue it.. I think. Please RnR and tell me what you think!  
_  
  
One thing became very clear to Severus Snape as his bony back was thrust against the cold granite wall. He had greatly underestimated Lucius. He watched those elegant fingers pluck the wand from his deceptively solid cane. Using those gentle hands, he lifted Severus' chin and dragged the wand along his jaw line. This would bother him none, pardon the utter condescending tone of it, except that the smooth touch of the rosewood against his skin was quickly replaced with burning pain. He refused to scream.  
Now, Severus, I thought we had an understanding.  
We did. He responded, trying to keep his voice as normal as possible. Lucius paused the wand by his left ear and the pain increased to an almost unbearable level. Almost.  
Recite that understanding for me. Lucius smiled that cruel half smile. So charismatic. He lifted the wand temporarily and Severus was so distracted by the release that he hesitated to speak. Locus's smile turned quickly into a sneer and he thrust the wand back into Severus' neck. RECITE the understanding for me, Severus,  
I will make sure that Draco will grow up to be almost— Lucius cut him off and thrust the wand deeper into his neck so Severus could barely breathe. To be the entire opposite of of his father.  
The smile returned. The only thing Severus wanted to do was spit into the face of this hateful creature. But he knew better, oh he knew much better. And if he did that, Lucius might pull the wand away.  
And turn out to be much more like his you. Lucius tanked the wand away and dropped Severus so he fell in a crumpled heap. He straightened himself immediately. He needed no reminders of his subordinate stature to his twin.  
Now, Severus, brother, tell me. It is clear you understand this but then why is it that he is still so I don't know, how do you say it, so much like you?  
I don't know, Lucius.  
Well, we will make it CLEAR that you know, and you understand perfectly. We can't have more little Snapes running around. Lucius dropped the wand back in its receptacle. The metal head made a crystal noise. Severus rubbed his hand along the jaw line, not surprised to find no trace of his abuse. Those years with Voldemort had paid off well.   
You know Severus, I'm also so disappointed that after all this, you still think I'm as daft as my wife. I may not be as cunning as you He tapped the top of Severus' head with his cane. But I have my ways. I do have my ways He chuckled to himself and looked off into the distance, watching the various members of Hogwarts mill around them. Thanks to another little spell Lucius picked up, Severus could scream and thrash all he wanted but no one would notice. Severus was not one to do something useless so he remained still. Calm and collected, much like his brother. Identical in every way, except for the fact that Severus was human. Severus could feel and did. He showed nothing because, again, it was useless. But Lucius felt only anger, hatred, and jealousy. There were times, oh there were times, when the desire for Lucius to be human literally hurt. It would bring Severus to his knees. He longed for his companion he would do anything, anything at all.   
And Lucius had obeyed the letter of law, if nothing else. Severus had a companion. Not a friend, not a confidant, but someone who would sit next to him and perhaps hold a civilized conversation. Sometimes.   
There wasn't a day when Severus wished for it back. But then at dinner, or a quidditch match, or some other social function when he would normally bit sitting in the dark and waiting to go home and Lucius talked to him and the whole world shifted its focus and Severus was a person again. That's when it seemed worth it.  
So what do you want me to do, Lucius?   
I don't know. You see brother, as I have stated, you got the brains and I got the looks. It will take me some time. But I'll let you know. Don't you worry. I will let you know. For now, carry on with Draco's education. If observe no improvement, well then, I'll increase whatever punishment I have devised. Worry not dear brother. It depresses me to see the look in your eyes, Do brighten up a bit before you go onto your next class. Lucius lightly touched his head with palm of his hand and cast off the barrier. He entered seamlessly into the hallways.   
Severus blinked. He could've sworn he saw Lucius turn back to say something, but he was gone.  



	2. Chapter 2

The Prophet or the Profiter  
*Title from a Matt Caplan song*  


  
_A/N: This chapter is much longer than the first, to make up. If there's anything that doesn't seem to quite add up, no worries, it will be revealed in time.  
Do RnR, it makes me feel good about myself and assures me that my writing is not the level of subcrap that I think it is. :-D  
  
_ Severus Snape strode into his classroom, looking at the scores of bright faces. Immediatly, out of habit, his eyes searched for the blonde boy sitting near the front. His blue eyes peered up to meet Severus' own. He turned quickly. Not today, not today. He had other things on his mind.   
Prepared for this, it happened more often than he would like, Severus opened a desk drawer and pulled out a few pieces of parchment. He passed them out to the scores and then sat down in his chair, determined to look busy. He hated looking suspicious.  
Silence, the room echoed with nothing, not the sound of busily moving quills but instead hushed whispers. Severus sighed.   
May I ask what is taking so long?  
Hermione Granger spoke, surprise, surprise. Aren't we going to learn today?  
Perhaps Miss Granger would like to LEARN about the negative effects of questioning authority. When your quizzes are complete, you may leave. Ah, yes. The peaceful sound of the scratching quills. But the relaxation didn't last long. He was quickly reminded by the burning sensation when Lucius' wand had touched. Severus touched it gently and winced. He wondered how long the pain would last. However long Lucius deemed fit of course. Everything did focus around Lucius. Snape was merely the yang to his twin's yin.   
When he had left the Death Eaters, he was terrified of his brother. He knew no spells or cloaking techniques would save him from the wrath of master scorned. He had turned to the one person he knew would understand, Albus Dumbledore. He ran to him as fast as possible, offering his services in any way. Of course Albus understood, Snape expected no less, but not entirely. He commanded Snape to return to the Death Eaters and work as a turncoat. Severus protested as best he could but there's no arguing with Albus.   
As expected, when he returned to the Death Eaters, Lucius was waiting for him, furious. He remained suspicious of Severus even after Voldemort had accepted him.   
I don't trust you. He told him one day when he had caught him alone. I don't believe a word you say, you filthy creature. I have yet to figure it out, but I know there's something going on. And when I find out, you will pay. You will pay dearly, brother. Snape just gritted his teeth and protested, hoping that Lucius wouldn't act against Voldemort.   
And Severus was able to stave off Lucius for quite awhile. Lucius knew better than to go against his master's wishes and so Severus remained untouched. All until one night, the night the boy, who now sat in his class, two rows back, defeated the Dark Lord and everything fell apart. Lucius took his chance, of course and Severus soon found himself fleeing for his life. But, ironically, the name change had not been Severus' insistence so much as Lucius. Lucius couldn't bare the thought of being related to a traitor, particularly when the Dark Lord's followers were still so thirsty for blood. And when, Lucius appeared on trial, Severus could testify and no one would find it quite as suspicious, or so Lucius hoped. After the trial, the twins parted at last, hoping never to see the other one again.   
But this relationship was full of surprises. It was Severus who was desperate for his brother to return. He craved his other half, for he cared about no one else. He was ashamed at himself for wanting this despicable creature back in his presence, but he sunk deeper. He wasn't sociable and no one cared about him, his first few years at Hogwarts were dark times. And so Severus initiated contact, begging his brother to return. Of course, Lucius cared nothing for Severus and had made quite the luxurious life for himself on his own. However, Lucius was aware of the benefits of taking Severus up on his offer to do . And so the deal was born.  
Severus was snapped out of his reminiscence and looked up. The sixteen year old Draco Malfoy looked back. My quiz.   
Thank you, Draco. You are dismissed. He watched the Draco walk out the door. He had grown into quite the handsome young man, his vague resemblance to Lucius had grown over the years and he now looked like a perfect clone of his father, the epitome of beauty.   
Lucius was smart, Severus thought to himself and added a few points to Draco's grade. Lucius was cunning and he corrected a comment or two on Draco's paper. Lucius was amazingly gorgeous, Draco needed no help with that.   
A light tapping on the window pane distracted Severus from his grading. He turned to see a lovely snow-white owl gently flapping its wings against the glass. Severus unlatched the window and the owl fluttered onto his desk. He removed the letter from the creature's collar and froze when he saw the crest. A Malfoy owl. He paused, too nervous to open the letter but fearing the consequences of ignoring it. He failed to notice that Draco had returned to ask Severus a question about their regular extra help sessions (in which Severus tried half heartedly to turn Draco into Lucius) and was standing not five feet from Severus' desk. He recognized his family's crest and all color drained from his face. However he was nervous for a much more selfish reason. He feared his father just as much as Severus did and wondered what punishment his father had in store for him for whatever reason. Both were too caught up in themselves to notice the presence of the other.  
_Dear Severus, Meet me at 7.30 tonight, same place. I expect to see you there._ Severus' veins were briefly covered in a thin sheet of ice. He no longer wished for this class to end as soon as possible but instead wished it would carry on forever. Yet, he looked forward to seeing Lucius, his soul companion and Lucius wanted to see him, regardless of reason. Lucius **wanted **to see Severus.   
Um, sir? Draco go up the courage to speak and curiosity got the better of him.   
Severus snapped unintentionally.   
Sorry, sir. I didn't mean to interrupt you. But about our meeting tonight—  
He was too busy to worry about Draco. Or moreover, too busy worrying about Draco to focus on anything else.  
  
It's cancelled, I have other business to attend to. Draco noticed Severus' eyes flick down to the note.   
Right sir. Thank you. May I ask what my father has to say about me? Severus blinked, unaware that Draco had noticed the letter. Ah, of course he would, he thought to himself. What kind of boy wouldn't recognize the garish crest of the Malfoys? Stupid Severus, he chastised himself.   
It does not concern you, Draco. Will there be anything else?  
Draco looked puzzled. N-no sir. He hesitated before walking away, staring at the letter as if he could see through it.  



End file.
